The Textbook
by Windfola1
Summary: Who really upset Tobias Fornell? Was it Gibbs or someone else? This is my first story, reviews are welcome. I own no part of NCIS, and this affects no current story line canon. It is just for fun.


Tobias walked into Gibbs basement late one night. Well maybe a combination of stomping and shuffling like a dejected 5-year-old throwing a fit would be more correct. Heading to the basement, he glared like Gibbs just shot the last dog on earth.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!" Tobias yelled, practically crying in frustration, while shaking what looked like a text book. He continued to rant, "Unbelievable, I have to go to class, hell all of the senior FBI agents have to go to class and learn from this book!" His voice getting higher and more exasperated by the second. He snarkily continued, "It's considered the best, most informative, accurate teaching method available, and we have to 'Up Our Game, if we want to continue to be a top investigative agency,' per the director of the FBI!" He mumbled "stupid SOB." Then continued to exclaim "This damn book has become the new standard at every agency in, what's it called again." Tobias looked at the title of the book. "Advanced Techniques in Criminal Investigations and Counter Terrorism."

"What's this got to do with me Tobias? Although we have to take the class too, we are not scheduled until next month so I haven't seen it yet." Gibbs responded confused.

Tobias shoved the book into Gibbs hand. "Look at the authors names, and the dedication page!" He huffed grumpily mumbling about it not being fair, getting this shoved in his face, and how he couldn't believe he was being forced to not only take a class based on _this_ book but had to pass it too. Then he stomped back up the stairs and slammed the door as he left, still grumbling.

Now really confused, Gibbs looked at the cover of the book, looking at the names of the authors. He opened the book to the dedication page, started laughing so hard tears were forming, and he said, "Well I'll be damned!"

Gibbs walked in the bullpen the next morning. Coffee and textbook in hand. His team were sitting at their desks working on cold cases, bantering as usual. "All of you to conference room 1 now." He barked. "Get Abby, Palmer and Ducky too." He had already requested Vance to join them.

Tony, Tim and Ellie followed him to the conference room and were shortly joined by the others. Vance asked, "What's this about Gibbs?"

"Fornell came to my house and was livid about the class that the FBI and other agencies, along with ours, are being required to take; as this is the required text for the class." He showed everyone the cover of the book. "He blames me for not telling him about it and I don't think he will ever get over this one Leon." Gibbs said in a rather amused tone.

Leon Vance also looked confused, "I don't get it Gibbs, why would he be upset with you over a text book?"

Gibbs responded laughing, "Oh, I think when the other agencies figure it out they are going to be irritated too? But this once I don't think any of us will mind the phone calls too much. Let's look at this shall we." He said putting on his glasses to read, "Advanced Techniques in Criminal Investigations and Counter Terrorism by Mac and Oz." He looked at McGee and Dinozzo with his eyebrow raised as if to say 'really, that's the best names you could come up with', Tony and Tim looked away suddenly finding the table very interesting. Then he turned to the dedication page, and read:

 _The Inspiration for writing this book came from our old friends' TF and RS who should check the booth next to them before reminiscing about very old, albeit unclassified, cases in public. So, as members of a "second rate agency made up of retread cops and ex-MP's," we proudly say:_

" _ **The greatest revenge is to accomplish what others say you cannot do".**_

 _The education of the authors and contributors of this text is as follows:_

 _Doctorate degrees_ _in Medicine, Forensic Psychology, and Homeland Security._

 _Master's degrees_ _in Criminal Psychology, Computer Forensics, Counter Terrorism, Crime Scene Investigation, Forensic Sciences, Pathology, National Security, and Intelligence Analytics._

 _Bachelor's degrees_ _in Biomedical Engineering, Criminal Justice, Biology, Chemistry, International Relations, Military Studies and Physical Education._

 _The following people were essential in creating this book LJG, AS, DM, LV, JP, ZD, EB and DF. Before their deaths, KT gave us the desire to strive to do better, JS the drive to help us succeed, PC the courage to keep moving forward, MF the tenacity to keep on track, and JG encouraged us to live and love. Thank you all so much, we couldn't have written this without you._

 _We dedicate this book to our Boss, team leader, surrogate father, friend, and sometimes 2nd B for… well..., he knows. Regarding the writing of this book we would like to quote Rules 5 and 18. Hopefully you are proud of what we have written. Semper Fi Boss_.

Gibbs looked at his boys smiling as they lifted their heads. "Leon, how's it feel to be in the presence of the authors and fellow contributors of a book that all the federal law enforcement agencies consider to be the new standard for training their investigators, and the FBI Director has termed the best, most informative, teaching method available. No wonder Tobias was pissed! You threw his 'Second Rate agency run by retread cops and ex-MP's.' line back at him and then he has to pass a class based on your book." He and Vance started laughing appreciatively.

"I will gladly handle those calls!" Vance chuckled, "But I think I will call SECNAV to let her know to expect them too. Just in case."

Everyone stood up excitedly to congratulate Tony and Tim then left the conference room to spread the news. Gibbs grabbed both Tim and Tony on their way out, squeezing the back of their necks gently. "Good job, I am proud of you both." Then he lightly cuffed the back of their heads. "Next time tell me before Fornell does."

"Yes Boss," they both replied affectionately.

The End

Notes:

Rule 5 – You don't waste good.

Rule 18 – It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission.

The quote is from Tobias Fornell to Agent Bauer in Yankee White (Season 1, Episode 1)

Initials (because Federal Agents don't want their names published):

TF – Tobias Fornell

RS – Ron Sacks

LJG – Leroy Jethro Gibbs

AS – Abigail Scutio

DM – Donald 'Ducky' Mallard

LV – Leon Vance

JP – Jimmy Palmer

ZD – Ziva David

EB – Ellie Bishop

DF – Delilah Fielding

KT – Kate Todd

JS – Jenny Sheppard

PC – Paula Cassidy

MF – Mike Franks

JG – Jackson Gibbs


End file.
